Mary Young Cheney (1811-1872)
}} Mary Young Cheney Greeley (1811- or 1814-1872) was the wife of American newspaper editor Horace Greeley (1811-1872). Biography They married in Warrenton, North Carolina, on July 5, 1836. Little is known of her early life. She was briefly a schoolteacher, and later an intermittent suffragette and spiritualist. She is reported to have been mentally unstable for much of her life. The date of her birth is uncertain; while her tombstone reads 1811, her obituary gives it as 1814. Early in their marriage he used her $5000 in savings to fund his first private newspaper.needed The marriage was not a happy one, and her oppressive relationship with her husband colored her life. He had little say in the running of the house, and avoided his wife and their house. However, he kept her almost constantly pregnant. Five of their seven children died quite young, at least some of them of neglect. Greeley was an advocate of the Graham Diet and a Spiritualist. It's likely that she was clinically depressed and a sufferer of Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. She believed one of their children, a 4 or 5 year old boy, was a spirit medium and constantly demanded that he relay communications from the afterlife. After his death, she hired the 11-year-old Margaret Fox to stay at her house and contact him. She suffered from "consumptive lung disease" for the last twenty years of her life, and died from it on October 30, 1872. Her husband, who was running for President of the United States at the time, died 30 days later. Other Powers, The Life of Victoria Woodhull contains a chapter on the life and beliefs of Mary Greeley. Obituary Source: he New York Times (New York, NY, US). October 31, 1872. Retrieved 21 October 2013. "OBITUARY Mrs. Horace Greeley. The wife of Mr. Horace Greeley died in this City yesterday morning, at the residence of Mr. Alvin J. Johnson, No. 323 West Fifty-seventh-street. The immediate cause of death was a very severe attack of lung disease, a complaint which had caused her much continued suffering for nearly twenty years. Mrs. Greeley's maiden name was Mary Young Cheney, and she was born in Litchfield, Conn., in the year 1814. Enjoying unusual educational advantages, Miss Cheney became a school-teacher of rare abilities. Becoming an ardent believer in the hygienic teachings of Dr. Graham, the famous dietist, she frequented the Graham House Hotel, in this City, and there made the acquaintance of her future husband. In the beginning of 1836 she accepted an engagement as teacher in Warrenton, N. C., and married Mr. Greeley at that place in July of the same year. During her last illness, Mrs. Greeley was attended by Mr. Greeley and her two daughters, the Misses Ida and Gabrielle. Form the first it was feared that the attack would have a fatal tendency, and her death was anticipated this week as inevitable, so that her friends were fully resigned to the worst. The funeral will take place in Dr. Chapin's church, on Friday, at the hour of noon, and will be quite private. the body will be conveyed to Green-Wood and buried there in the modest vault which belongs to the family. Her loss will be deeply felt by her family and a large circle of friends." References * Horace Greeley Immigrant Ancestors * Biography of Mary Cheney